Une Histoire de Dragons
by Fay-L
Summary: Harry en a marre, de sa vie parfaite de Sauveur, de tout ses gens qui veulent simplement ses faveurs. Et de ceux qui pensent le connaître. Il claque tout (ou presque) et part vers d'autres horizons. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! (Créature Fic, Slash possible)
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une histoire de Dragons

Fandom : Harry Potter

Genre : Aventure/ Romance

Résumé : Harry en a marre, de sa vie parfaite de Sauveur, de tout ses gens qui veulent simplement ses faveurs. Et de ceux qui pensent le connaître. Il claque tout et part vers d'autres horizons. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de ses ayant-droits. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

Note : Il est possible qu'il y est des scènes un peu sombre, des scènes de sexes explicites dans cette histoire si ça vous dérange vous savez quoi faire:) Je reprend toute la trame original. Je me suis relue de nombreuses fois, pardonnez-moi si des fautes ont survécus et n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. Bonne lecture. (Une petite erreur c'est glissée, ce n'est pas 20 ans mais 7 et Harry a donc 24 ans, à force de changer les dates et la trame je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux)

**Prologue :**

Harry soupira, il ne laissera jamais en paix n'est ce pas ? Qu'avait-il espérer ? Quel sot était-il ! Cette lettre le mettait hors de lui, ne pouvait-il pas avoir enfin une vie normal ? Dans deux semaines cela ferait sept ans jour pour jour que Voldemort était mort, et le ministère voulait de nouveau faire une fête pour célébrer cette date. Y aurait-il une fin ? Après tout, les années précédentes avaient reçu également le même traitement. Malgré cela, il n'avait jamais rien dit jusqu'à il y a peu mais ça c'était une toute autre histoire, ne voulant inquiéter personne, ni parler de ses sentiments à quiconque, il avait pris l'habitude de cacher ses impressions, ses émotions, ses angoisses, habituer à être l'homme de la situation, celui qui résolvait tout, qui était fort, celui sur lequel on se reposait impunément tel Atlas devant soutenir la voûte céleste.

Et puis, Ginny aimait tellement ces célébrations -et elle n'était pas la seule- la minute de silence en hommage aux personnes merveilleuses qu'il avait fallu perdre pour pouvoir vivre en paix aujourd'hui était toujours aussi forte en émotions, aidait sa femme et tous les autres à aller de l'avant, à ne pas se focaliser sur leur souffrances, le dîner qui suivait pour cette fois-ci célébrer la fin de la guerre. Le bal qui terminait la soirée avec beauté et classe faisait du bien à tout le monde en permettant à tous de se retrouver, de rire, autour d'une joie commune et sincère et de faire fit des différences, et des problèmes qui persistaient mais pour lui c'était un calvaire lors de cette soirée il ne voyait que les absents, que les morts, et non tous ses gens qui étaient sauvé grâce à lui, en vie, heureux et reconnaissant envers lui accentuant jour après jour sa culpabilité, il savait que c'était illogique, qu'il n'y était pour rien que le seul à blâmer était le Mage Noir et ses Mangemorts, pourtant, malgré toutes les années écoulées, le sentiment n'en était toutefois pas moins fort. Dans ses moments là, il se disait qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. Trouvez les horcruxes plus vite. Etudiez d'avantage... Le doute est après tout l'un des pires poisons pour l'âme et il en faisait les frais.

Et en dépit de tout ça, il faisait avec, se résignant à son sort en quelque sorte. Sa vie était comme ça, c'est ce qu'il était, et même si ça l'énervait souvent il n'allait pas se plaindre ! Il avait ce que beaucoup rêvait ! La gloire, l'argent, la célébrité, et la reconnaissance. Mais bon, même avec ses arguments, il en avait quand même raz-le-bol, et le monde sorcier dans son ensemble avait tout intérêt à le laisser tranquille pendant cette soirée, il assisterait à la cérémonie et ensuite il rentrerait chez lui, au calme avec son fils. Bon sang ! Il voulait des vacances !

Quand cette exaspération lui était venu ? Et bien cela faisait presque un an désormais qu'il ne supportait plus la situation, qu'il se sentait oppressé, il ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé exactement, ça avait évoluer bien trop lentement pour qu'il s'en souvienne avec précision néanmoins il se rappelait parfaitement ce qui avait été pour lui le point de non-retour. Ca avait commencé un matin en arrivant au bureau ou des journalistes l'attendait, un flot incessant de paroles et plus particulièrement de questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres sortant de leur bouche, comme l'eau d'un fleuve, absolument intarissable, du même genre que Skeeter en somme, il les avaient bien entendu rapidement renvoyé, mais ils étaient plus tenaces que des sangsues et n'avaient pas lâchée l'affaire ! Ils le harcelaient encore et encore, le mitraillait avec leurs appareils photos, suivaient et décortiquaient ses moindres faits et gestes, jusqu'au jour où, il y deux mois, cette affaire d'adultère avait éclaté. Cette affaire enfin plutôt cette rumeur, infondée, qui avait fait souffrir sa femme et mit à mal son couple. Sa femme avait été distante pendant un long moment, préférant s'éloigner de lui pour se protéger, parce qu'apprendre que l'homme que l'on aimait l'avait trompé ça faisait très mal.

Ca avait été éprouvant de faire face à toute cette situation, de pardonner, refaire confiance, démêler le vrai du faux, de ne plus se préoccuper des on dit , de communiquer, d'être honnête envers son amant au risque de le blesser. Et quelques rendez-vous chez un spécialiste avait été nécessaire se rendant vite compte que d'anciennes blessures n'avait pas été guéries. Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, une guerre laisse des séquelles, la perte d'un parent, d'un ami, d'un frère aussi, sans même parler de l'enfance qu'Harry a enduré mais finalement ils s'en étaient ressorti plus fort, plus complice et plus soudés que jamais. C'était lors de ses rendez-vous que Harry avait appris à ouvrir peu à peu la carapace qu'il portait constamment. Lui parler de ses doutes, de ses sentiments, ça l'avait beaucoup aidé, il se sentait plus libre et apaisé. Qu'est ce que c'était agréable ! Mais il l'était uniquement dans l'intimité, lorsqu'il était avec ses amis proches, sa femme et son fils. Et certains de ses problèmes ne s'en irait sans doute jamais.

Après plusieurs mois de thérapies, de pleurs, de conflits, de cris et finalement de discussions calmes et posées ils avaient réussi à passer par dessus tout ça et ne voulaient plus jamais laisser personne s'immiscer entre eux et se permettre de les juger, eux et leur amour. Après tout lorsqu'il c'était dit oui devant leurs amis, leurs familles et le prêtre, ne c'était-ils pas promit qu'ils étaient unis « pour le meilleur et pour le pire » ? En fin de compte, lui avait finit par admettre que lorsque tout le monde vous dit ce dont vous redoutez, vos doutes prennent souvent le dessus. Quant à Ginny, elle avait appris à être plus à l'écoute,plus compréhensive, à faire confiance plus facilement. Désormais ils étaient devenus plus qu'un couple, des confidents, des amis. Se soutenant envers et contre tout.

Peut-être devrait-il proposer à sa femme de partir ailleurs, se questionna Harry, dans un endroit ou personne ne le connaissait lui et sa fameuse cicatrice. Un endroit ou il pouvait sortir faire ses courses, ou emmener James au parc sans être constamment pris en photo ? Il ne voulait blesser personne, encore moins Ginny, elle était la femme de sa vie, elle l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il était au plus bas, lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit suite à un cauchemar, elle le réconfortait calmement, le prenait dans ses bras en lui chuchotant qu'elle était là, que tout allait bien. Comme tout le monde, la guerre l'avait changé, le temps avait fait le reste, elle s'était assagi, perdant légèrement son côté tête brûlé. Elle était sa force, son pilier, sa joie de vivre. Mais il commençait à être au bout, il pensait qu'il arriverait à faire face mais entre ça et son travail d'auror le mettait dans un état d'énervement constant.

A la fin de la guerre, il avait sans aucun doute pris des décisions à la vite, sans vraiment réfléchir trop heureux d'être enfin libre, sans un mage noir voulant sa mort qu'il n'avait pas pris entièrement conscience du poids de ses actes, Mais rechercher des fugitifs ne faisait que lui rappeler son ancien statut, et son porte de chef des aurors comportait beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour lui qui en avait eu toutes sa vie, mais il avait tenu, grâce à Ginny, ses amis, sa famille, il s'était trouvé un équilibre précaire certes mais un équilibre, et il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça, sa femme et son enfant surtout ! Il ne le permettrait pas quitte à être malheureux toute sa vie, il aimait ses deux trésors, il aimait voir son fils d'un an faire ses premiers pas. Il aimait jouer avec lui, le changer, lui raconter des histoires et le câliner. Il voulait rester présent pour lui, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, comme lui c'était senti lorsqu'il était chez les Dursleys. Seul et mail aimé.

Il en parlerait avec sa femme, peut être aurait-elle une solution. De toute façon ce n'était pas la mer à boire comme disent les Moldus, il se sentait juste à l'étroit, forcer de jouer un personnage constamment.

On frappa à la porte et Harry sortit de ses pensées remontant ses lunettes sur son nez sans même y penser :

« Entrez ! Fit-il clairement

– Me revoilà chéri, James c'est beaucoup amusé, prendre l'air lui a beaucoup plu, expliqua de retour du parc Ginny tout sourire, ses long cheveux de feu tombant doucement sur ses épaules. Est-ce-que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de son mari.

– Oui, enfin non tu as raison répondit-il en soupirant, regardant sa femme qui le connaissait si bien, cette fête ne me dit rien, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant. Je suis fatigué de tout ça, Ginny, j'en ai marre de signer des autographes dès que je suis dehors, fatigué, mais ou est James, reprit-il avec le sourire, son enfant était tout pour lui, il était son soleil.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout vas bien je l'ai déposé chez Hermione pour que nous puissions passer un peu de temps ensemble, tu sais à quel point James adore sa tante, fit-elle en souriant, sûr d'elle.

– Hum en effet, et qu'avez-vous en tête Mme Potter ? Répondit le brun, joueur.

Je suis sur que tu as une petite idée au vu de ce que je vois, chuchota-t-elle en posant sa main sur la bosse déformant légèrement le jean de son mari.

– Et bien oui en effet, je te montre ? »

Le reste restera privé, bande de chenapans. En tout cas deux mois plus tard, lors d'une soirée chez les Weasley, tout commença doucement mais sûrement à changer. Ginny qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour son mari qui s'était confié à lui, finit par en parler à Charlie, son frère, et de surcroît un très bon ami de son compagnon. Et il lui avait proposé quelque chose. C'était un peu fou, mais si ça pouvait faire du bien à son mari elle n'allait pas passer à côté ! Elle lui en parlerait ce soir, foi de Weasley ou Potter ? Bref. Elle était sûre que son mari serait intéressé. Ginny sortit de ses pensées en souriant, fière de sa trouvaille.

**Note:** J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je sais déjà dans quelle direction je vais, et le scénario est bien avancé, mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous imaginez pour la suite.

De plus, je me permet de vous parler de l'ouverture de ma chaîne Twitch et YouTube, une chaîne dédiée aux FanFictions, avec plusieurs rubriques, notamment une émission à plusieurs, des favoris, des tags, des stream spécial (Pairing, genre, fandoms) si vous êtes curieux tout est sur mon profil, sinon il y a toujours les MP. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, le chapitre suivant devrait être postée d'ici une semaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Une histoire de Dragons

Fandom : Harry Potter

Genre : Aventure/ Romance

Résumé : Harry en a marre, de sa vie parfaite de Sauveur, de tout ses gens qui veulent simplement ses faveurs. Et de ceux qui pensent le connaître. Il claque tout (ou presque) et part vers d'autres horizons. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de ses ayant-droits. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

Note : Il est possible qu'il y est des scènes un peu sombre, des scènes de sexes explicites dans cette histoire si ça vous dérange vous savez quoi faire:) Je reprend toute la trame original sauf l'épilogue. Je me suis relue de nombreuses fois, pardonnez-moi si des fautes ont survécus et n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. Bonne lecture.

**J'ai fais une erreur sur la date, cela ne fait pas 20 ans mais 7 (c'est pourquoi Harry n'a que James) et il a donc 24 ans. Je vous publie ce petit chapitre, la trame n'avance pas particulièrement vite, mais je trouvais que c'était important de montrer, l'idée, leurs réactions, et d'expliquer la relation Charlie/Harry. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, et on entrera plus dans le vif du sujet, car le genre Aventure n'est pas là pour rien. Bref, je vous laisse avec l'histoire, encore merci de lire ! A la prochaine !**

La fête était désormais finie, et la plupart des invités étaient rentrés chez eux, Ginny quant à elle avait décidé d'aider sa mère à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce et Harry faisait la vaisselle et l'essuyait, bien sûr à l'aide de sa baguette magique ce qui était nettement plus facile, et moins usant, que la manière de faire des Moldus. Même si Arthur aurait particulièrement aimé avoir un lave-vaisselle, sa femme n'en voyait pas l'utilité et avait donc décliné l'offre.

Loin de toute cette agitation, James et Victoire dormait tout les deux sur le grand canapé des Weasley, emmitouflé dans des plaides tout chaud en serrant leur doudou contre leur cœur, détendus.

* * *

><p>Tout en continuant à ramasser les plats qui avait contenu les apéritifs, Ginny réfléchissait. Elle tentait de faire la part des choses concernant l'idée que son frère aîné lui avait dévoilé. Elle était perdue, était-ce une bonne idée ou pas ? Qu'allait dire ses parents ? Ses amis ? Allaient-ils les soutenir, leur tourner le dos ? Elle savait pourtant au fond d'elle que sa décision était d'ors et déjà prise. Elle ferait tout pour que son mari s'épanouisse comme elle l'était. C'était l'objectif qu'elle c'était fixé. Bien entendu elle n'oubliait pas son enfant ! Mais son mari avait aussi besoin d'elle, elle s'en était vraiment rendu compte pendant la thérapie.<p>

Une heure plus tard tout était rangé, nettoyé, et après avoir salué Arthur et Molly ils repartirent grâce à la poudre de cheminette au manoir Potter, James bien installé dans les bras de sa mère Harry étant toujours incapable d'atterrir de l'autre côté sans se rétamer par terre, c'était donc plus sûr, non Ginny ne se moquait pas du tout de cette état de fait (en fait si, beaucoup).

Une fois arrivé elle alla déposer son fils dans son petit lit à berceau et ressortit pour rejoindre son mari dans leur chambre à couchénon sans avoir vérifié que le sort d'alerte était toujours fonctionnel situé juste à côté de celle de leur enfant. La conversation risquait d'être compliqué. Ginny prit une grande inspiration et entra.

– « J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Maman cuisine toujours aussi bien, et Victoire et James se sont beaucoup amusé cette après-midi, commença la jolie rousse, sur un ton joyeux, tout en s'installant face à sa coiffeuse et en attrapant au passage coton et démaquillant.

– Oui, tu as tout à fait raison ma chérie, répondit Harry en commençant à masser doucement les épaules de sa femme, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, et j'ai pu parlé à Charlie juste après le match de Quidditch, c'était agréable de pouvoir lui parler de vive-voix et non par lettre comme on le fait d'habitude. »

Harry souriait doucement en pensant à sa relation avec Charlie. A la fin de la guerre, il s'était un peu éloigné de Ron et Hermione, le premier jouant désormais au Quidditch dans l'équipe nationale tandis que Mione toujours en déplacement à cause de ou grâce à , à vous de juger, son travail dans le Département d'Application des Loirs Magiques, qui l'obligeaient souvent à rencontrer les présidents des pays voisins, mais aussi a rencontré les créatures magiques afin de créer des traités de bonne entente voire de commerce. Ils étaient toujours ses meilleurs amis, mais ils n'étaient plus constamment ensemble, ils n'en avait plus le temps néanmoins leur amitié était toujours aussi forte.

Cela faisait seulement un mois qu'ils c'étaient réellement parlés, lors d'une des fêtes organisées pour les vacances de Noël. Il avait alors trouvé en Charlie un ami formidable, présent pour lui et ne le jugeant pas ,puisque ayant passé une majeure partie de la vie loin du Royaume-uni, sans préjugés sur lui. il ne voyait que lui, Harry, ne l'idéalisait pas et cela faisait beaucoup de bien au brun. Il savait que le frère de Ginny n'attendait rien de lui, et qu'il lui parlait parce qu'il l'appréciait tout simplement. Charlie était quelqu'un de très chaleureux, simple, aimant s'amuser et profiter de la vie. C'était un plaisir d'être son ami.

Il se rappellerait toujours de cette soirée, le rouquin l'ayant vu triste, assis seul dans son coin. Il l'avait approché, écouté, et requinqué en lui expliquant qu' il comprenait, après tout sa famille avait toujours du mal a accepté qu'il préférait passer son temps avec ses dragons, plutôt qu'à chercher à fonder une famille, ils l'acceptaient comme il était bien sûr, ils l'aimaient mais il se sentait moins proche d'eux qu'auparavant. Depuis ils n'avaient cessé de se parler très souvent, par le biais des parchemins ou encore de la poudre de cheminette. Parlant de leur vies, de leurs attentes et de leurs doutes. Harry adorait écouté son ami lui parler de ses dragons, des nouveaux spécimens, de leurs particularités. Il lui expliquait aussi comment fonctionnait le centre, de ses responsabilités, des progrès de ses dragons... Après un mois, Harry se savait incollable sur le sujet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Ginny eût fini de se démaquiller et de démêler ses cheveux elle s'installa sur le couvre lit et demanda à son mari de faire de même.

– « Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été très dur pour toi, pour nous, et j'aimerai te proposer quelque chose, je sais que ça peut paraît fou, mais j'aimerai énormément que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît. » Elle fit une pause et après que son mari eût hoché la tête, une moue curieuse sur le visage, elle reprit doucement, cherchant ces mots.

– « Je vais le dire franchement, je sais que tu n'es pas très patient alors voilà, j'aimerai que l'on déménage toi, James et moi en Roumanie. Elle posa immédiatement son index sur les lèvres de son mari pour l'empêcher de parler, lui rappelant d'un regard sa promesse.

– Bien, nous savons tout les deux que tu es de plus en plus à bout, que tu n'apprécies plus ton travail, que tu as envie de prendre des vacances, ne me regardes pas comme ça, je te connais mieux que personne, tu le sais, fit-elle en souriant, et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, ça te permettrait de prendre un peu de recul, de prendre soin de toi, de ta famille, et de faire le point, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions dans le besoin, entre ce que tes parents ton légué, et ton travail, j'aimerais aussi beaucoup pouvoir travailler un peu, tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu créer une marque de vêtements, et cela me permettrait de le faire. De plus, je sais de source sur, Harry comprit vite que l'information venait de son frère, que tu es très intrigué par les dragons et que ça te plairas de t'en occuper. J'ai trouvé une petite maison très sympathique mais qui nécessite quelques travaux, pas loin de la réserve, et Charlie m'a assuré que des bénévoles étaient toujours les bienvenus. Voilà tu peux parler.

– Déjà, merci ! J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, mais j'ai besoin d'un temps de réflexion, surtout vis à vis de James, il nous faudra sans doute une nounou, si tu travailles et je n'aime pas trop bouleverser tout ses repaires, il faudra également penser à nos amis, ta famille, mon travail, mais aussi faire en sorte que les paparazzis ne soient au courant de rien. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour réfléchir à l'idée et l'on en reparlera.

– D'accord, mon amour, je suis heureuse que tu l'ai pris aussi bien, je vais aller prendre une douche.

– Je vais faire de même dans la salle de bain du troisième étage, on se retrouve plus tard, fit-il songeur mais souriant. Tu sais, j'ai conscience que je suis entrain de devenir, amorphe et déprimé, et je n'aime pas du tout ça, j'ai besoin d 'un but, et les dragons pourraient en être un, j'enverrais une lettre à Charlie demain, pour le remercier, et aussi lui demander son avis, même si je me doute qu'il est tout à fait favorable à ce que l'on vienne, puisque c'est lui qui te l'a proposé. Je suppose que j'ai besoin de soutien. A tout à l'heure fit-il en sortant de la chambre son pyjama sous le bras.

Ginny de son côté se disait que tout c'était très bien passé, et que peut être d'ici un mois ils seraient en Roumanie. Elle était impatiente.


End file.
